


Запретная тема

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Category: Make It or Break It
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого человека есть темы, на которые он никогда не говорит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запретная тема

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон с моей точки зрения.

У каждого человека есть такие темы, на которые с ним нельзя разговаривать. Темы, которые затрагивают человека так глубоко, что если задашь такой вопрос, допустим, на интервью, тебе точно не ответят. У двукратной олимпийской чемпионки Пэйсон Киллер такая тема – Эмили Кметко. Каждый раз, когда Пэйсон задавали такие вопросы, она уходила в какие-то свои мысли, и только минут через десять отвечала: «Без комментариев».

Всё же, Пэйсон была достаточно храброй, чтобы рассказывать, как много Саша Белов сделал для того, чтобы она победила на Олимпийских играх, но недостаточно храброй, чтобы рассказать о своих мечтах, которые стали посещать её всё чаще и чаще, с тех пор, как Эмили забеременела. Мечтах, где она тихо и спокойно живёт в небольшом домике в глуши с любимым мужчиной и маленьким белокурым мальчуганом по имени Саша-младший. Где каждую субботу она готовит его любимые фаршированные перцы, и вместе с мужем учит трёхлетнего сына делать кувырки и перекаты.

В реальности, где она всё время в разъездах со своим женихом – серебряным медалистом Риго, и поесть успевает разве что в самолёте, о таких мечтах не рассказывают.  
Поэтому Пэйсон никогда не отвечает на вопросы об Эмили Кметко, и уже через два года её перестают об этом спрашивать.

***

Все журналисты знают, что нельзя спрашивать бывшую чемпионку страны по гимнастике, певицу и светскую львицу Кейли Круз об Эмили Кметко. Потому что мисс Круз никогда не отвечает на этот вопрос, и просто молча начинает плакать. А потом нерадивого журналиста увольняют, каким бы хорошим работником он не был.

И только три человека во всём мире знают, почему так происходит: сама Кейли Круз, её бывший муж Остин Такер и её психотерапевт, консультирующий её ещё с подросткового возраста, мистер Спектр. Потому что мир любит читать истории о золотой жизни Кейли, и нельзя портить эти истории тем фактом, что она не может иметь детей. Потому что когда Эмили, которой всегда всё в гимнастике давалось легче, забеременела после первого же секса, Кейли изводила себя голодовками, которые привели к анорексии и повреждению некоторых внутренних органов, чтобы стать лучшей гимнасткой. И именно из-за этого развалился её брак.

Но журналистам плевать, расскажут ли им настоящую историю, главное, чтобы эта история была. А ещё, журналистам хочется иметь работу, и поэтому, об Эмили Кметко в интервью с мисс Круз больше нет ни слова.

***

Никто не спрашивает у Саши Белова о его запретной теме – Эмили Кметко, потому что теперь его зовут Алекс Уайт, и он всего лишь бармен в одном из многочисленных баров Праги. Единственное, что связывает его с прошлой жизнью – это множество советов, которые он даёт своим запутавшимся и потерянным клиентам. Однако, даже когда посетители просят его, он никогда не переключает телевизор над барной стойкой на другой канал, если по нему показывают гимнастические выступления. И, иногда, он позволяет гордости промелькнуть в его взгляде, когда транслируют интервью с Пэйсон Киллер или Кейли Круз.

А по вторникам, когда у него выходной, он пьёт пиво в своей маленькой квартирке и смотрит на фотографию, где изображён он и четыре его любимых гимнастки. Но чувство вины за разрушенные жизни не заглушить ни пивом, ни чем-нибудь покрепче.

***

Маленький Алекс Кметко знает, что есть такие темы, на которые нельзя говорить с мамой. Потому что мама начинает плакать и отправляет его в детскую, а мальчику не нравится, когда его мама грустит. Например, в их доме под негласным запретом находятся слова: «Камень», «Скала», «Горы» и, почему-то, «Рок-н-ролл».

А ещё, почему-то, маме очень не нравится, что он так любит спортивную гимнастику. Поэтому, в тренировочный зал его возит только дядя Деймон, который часто шутит, что этот спорт у маленького Александра в крови. Однажды Алекс спрашивает, был ли его папа был гимнастом, и не потому ли мама так не любит этот спорт, но дядя Деймон только хмурится и просит больше никогда не поднимать эту тему.

А Эмили Кметко каждое утро, когда сын уезжает в спортивный зал, смотрит старые записи с тренировок и чемпионатов и плачет.

***

Никто не спрашивает ничего у Лорен Таннер, и только её отец, каждое воскресенье навещая её могилу с букетом её любимых лилий, задаёт один вопрос: «Почему?». И, несмотря на то, что доктора пытались объяснить Стиву по-научному, как болезнь подкосила его самую большую ценность, он так и не понял, почему он пережил свою дочь.


End file.
